United Commonwealth of Luthori
The United Commonwealth of Luthori, commonly known as Luthori, the Republic, the Commonwealth, or the Old Empire is a democratic republic currently lead by Chancellor Ruth Mackie. Luthori is located on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthori and Ikradon, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south is the Imperial Commonwealth and Hobrazia. The area of the Luthori homeland and its former overseas colonial possessions totaled 17,160,830 km². The United Commonwealth of Luthori is considered to be among the world's leading states and has for a long time been involved heavily in international politics and relations. The President of Luthori oversees many functions such as making vital desiscions on behalf of the Commonwealth and mostly dealing with diplomatic issues. The Chancellor is the head of government and oversees the cabinet. The economy of the United Commonwealth of Luthori ranks as the 7th richest in the world. Luthori is considered a post-industrial society which imports more goods than it exports. The Commonwealth also has numerous military exporters as it is one of the worlds leading exporters of military equipment. Pharmaceuticals, electronic goods, railroad equipment, and metals rank as Luthori's largest industries. The United Commonwealth of Luthori succeeded the Holy Luthori Empire between 3972 and 3973 which was a constitutional monarchy. Etymology The name "Luthori" is derived from the name of the 16th Century Independent Hosian Reformer Dr. Martyn Luthor. Martyn Luthor was a prominent figure in not only the Traditionalist Luthoran Church but also the Holy Luthori Church itself which opted to base its teachings on the words of Martryn Luthor. It is believed that the name "Luthoria", meaning "land of Luthor", may have been used before "Luthori" was officially adopted. The reason for the loss of the "a" and the dropping of "Luthoria" in favour of "Luthori" is unknown. However, it has been suggested that "Luthori" became preferred as the "i"-ending is similar to the "-ly" suffix which means "like" or "manner". For example, "perfectly", meaning "perfect manner" or "perfect-like". "Luthor-like" would also be consistant with the belief of Luthori's early leaders who felt that the country should abide by the teachings of Luthor, hence the creation of the Holy Luthori Church. History Main article: History of Luthori A full history of Luthori from its creation to the XXIst century. Geography Luthori is located on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthor and Ikradon, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south is the Imperial Commonwealth and Hobrazia. The vast majority of Luthori consists of rolling hills which can be found in the west of the country along the border with Beluzia and the Imperial Commonwealth. There is a mountainous region running through its center. The land is relatively flat near Luthori's coastal regions in the east. Luthori is also notable for its mostly green landscape. It's countryside is covered with green fields and lush forests. It is believe that Martyn Luthor himself acknowledged this, describing the Luthorian countryside as "This Green and Pleasant Land". Climate Luthori has a temperate climate and experiences rainfall all year round. Temperatures vary between the seasons but are rarely higher than 30°C during the summer months and do not often fall below -10°C in the winter. The average yearly temperature is 15.7°C. Rain falls on average 130.9 days of the year. Coastline Luthori's coastline is described as "smooth" and has very few indents unlike the coastlines of countries such as Egelion and Kanjor. Luthori's coastal cliffs, known as the "White Cliffs of Luthor", are famous around the world for being white due to its composition of soft, white, chalk. Extreme Points *Northernmost point: Imperial Meadows, Geharon *Southernmost point: Bulldog Point, Utagia *Easternmost point: Mermaid Bay, Tinako *Westernmost point: Shepherd's Cross, Yodukan Lakes *Cowswater: 16.6 km² *Lordsmere: 11.8 km² *Springford: 7.7 km² *Lake Imperial: 4.9 km² *Newmont Water: 4.7 km² Mountains *Scarfall: 1,001 m *Luthoria: 907 m *Holy Peak: 799 m *Old Patriot: 650 m *Lamont: 606 m Rivers The Agathion River, notable for running through the capital, Fort William, is the largest and most famous of Luthori's rivers. *Agathion River: 699 km (length) *The Avon: 420 km (length) *Big Brook: 352 km (length) *River Yeo: 349 km (length) *Dart River: 300km (length) Government See also: List of Heads of Government of Luthori The United Commonwealth of Luthori is governed jointly by President which is the head of state and the Chancellor which is the head of government. The President is more involved with larger-scale issues affecting the nation, acts as a diplomat abroad, is the main commander in times of war and general major issues, whilst the Chancellor is in charge of more domestic issues and leading the House of Commons. Legislative power if held by the House of Commons, a democratically elected chamber which consists of 455 members who are elected from the Duchies in Luthori. The Members of the Parliament (MPs) are elected every 4 years unless an early election is called, and may serve for an unlimited number of terms. MPs vote on bills which can be proposed by any political party and they usually vote in line with the political party they are aligned to; rebel MPs within parties which vote against their party or general extremely rare. One member, the Speaker, is politically neutral and does not vote. In addition, his or her seat is not challenged in elections. Politics and Elections Luthori had traditionally been a very conservative nation and religious society, with right-leaning parties most frequently coming first in elections. However in modern years, socialist and left-wing parties have also gradually been on the rise mostly due to changing social attitudes. By the time of the Commonwealth's founding, almost half of the House of Commons were compiled of socialist or social-democratic parties. The following list is of all active major political parties in Luthori. Foreign Relations Luthori has traditionally held strong influence overseas, being a vital member of the international stage. However in recent years Luthori's presence internationally waned slightly although due to the Empire, links with many nations still remain strong. Administrative Divisions Luthori is divided into a number of Fiefs. The largest subdivisions are Duchies, of which there are six, although the Duchy of Adlerberg is not not administered like one and is in practice counted as part of the Duchy of Utagia, being administered both as a Marquessate and an Earldom. Marquessates are the second subdivision and there are two in every Duchy with the exception of Utagia, where Adlerberg fills the role of that Marquessate. The third subdivision is the Earldom, of which there are two in each Marquessate, with the exception of the Marquessate of Kensdale, which has three and is thus considered the most powerful and prestigious in the country. The last and smallest subdivision is the Barony of which there are twelve in each Duchy and sixty nationwide. Duchies are ruled jointly by a popularly elected Governor and the local elected government. Category:Former countries Category:History of Luthori